


The Fruit

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fruit, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Harry is feeling nervous before a Quidditch game and Ginny gives him a weird fruit to make him feel better.





	The Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet that I wrote for a writing exercise.

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and Harry Potter was in the Great Hall with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. There was a Quidditch match today and Harry was feeling nervous since it was the first one of the season and he hadn’t been able to practice all summer. 

“Harry, you must eat something.” Hermione was telling him.

Harry didn’t feel like eating though since he was so nervous. Just then Ron’s sister Ginny came over and handed Harry a strange sky blue fruit.

“Here eat this!” She told him. “It’s a hyacintho caelum fructum. It will make you feel less nervous.”

Harry took the fruit and thanked Ginny. He bit into it and it tasted so good that he ate the whole thing in only a few minutes. After that he felt much better. 

By the time the Quidditch match was about to start Harry felt nothing but confidence. He got on his broom and played the best game of his life. 

He didn’t know what that fruit was, but he would have to thank Ginny later for giving it to him.


End file.
